


One amazing life.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Harry looks back on his life.





	One amazing life.

Harry has an amazing life.   
Sure it wasn’t always easy and it wasn’t always happy.   
But it was a good life. 

He has an amazing husband.   
Four amazing kids.   
A great job.   
And a great house. 

He has everything he ever dreamed about. And more. 

sometimes Harry can’t believe that this is his life.   
When he watches James his amazing husband play with their kids, help them with their homework he can’t believe his luck. 

Harry still remembers what he felt when his was pregnant with his eldest. He was so worried that James wouldn’t love the baby because it was Ste’s kid not his. But all that worrying went out the window the minute he saw James hold his son for the first time and he know that James was going to treat that kid as if it were his own.   
And James always has. 

He still remembers how he felt on his wedding day.   
He had found out the day before his wedding that he was pregnant again but hadn’t worked up the courage to tell James yet.   
The ceremony was amazing. All thoughts on being pregnant leaving Harry as he married the love of his life. His three year old son giving them their rings with a hug smile on his little face.  
And as the two of them shared their first dance Harry had told James he was pregnant with James only smiling as he leaned down to kiss Harry. 

His pregnancy had been hard.   
They found out he was having twins at his first sonogram.   
And at 30 weeks he had to be put on bed rest.   
James has taken time of work straight away so that he could be their to look after Tommy and Harry.   
And when the twins were born two weeks early. Harry was just as happy as he had been when Tommy was born as he watched James hold their new born daughters. 

Harry’s last pregnancy had been a lot easier.   
But Harry had still spent a lot of time worrying that he would be put on bed rest again. He wasn’t.   
And a week late Harry gave birth to another baby girl.   
And he still got the same thrill he had the last three times as he watched James hold their new born daughter. 

Now Harry was 40 and watching his eldest son leave for university.   
It sometimes shocked Harry when he looked at his eldest son and saw a 18 years old boy ready to go off and live his own life rather then his little boy who wanted his dad’s help with everything.   
But he also couldn’t be more proud of the man his son was becoming. 

Saying good bye and letting Tommy was go was hard but also one of the proudest moments of Harry’s life. 

And as he stood in the front garden of his house James holding him from behind his three daughters standing next to him as they waved goodbye to Tommy and his girlfriend Ane as they left to begin the next chapters of their lives, Harry thought about all the good and bad moments of his life and realised that he had an amazing life and that he couldn’t be happier with the way it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.   
> If theirs any mistakes let me know in the comments and I would love to know what you thought of this fic. 
> 
> And for anyone reading my other Hollyoaks fic what am I gonna do? I will be and a new chapter on Friday.


End file.
